


The one where they try to cook

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, attempts at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Everyone knew Hilda was the cook of the family. They also knew that to say Lilith didn’t know much of the kitchen was an understatement. And she was an even worse cook. Zelda didn’t help much in the matter either.  So when they both volunteered to make dinner the family knew they’d have to find food elsewhere unless they wanted to get food poisoning.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	The one where they try to cook

Everyone knew Hilda was the cook of the family. She was the one who handled main course events, desserts, lunch, cookies, everything. They also knew that to say Lilith didn’t know much of the kitchen was an understatement. And she was an even worse cook. Zelda didn’t help much in the matter either. So when they both volunteered to make dinner, more as in dared each other to, the family knew they’d have to find food elsewhere unless they wanted to get food poisoning. And so each Spellman planned a night out, leaving the two witches alone to destroy the kitchen.

Which pretty much ended with Ambrose going with a hook up he had met the other night, Sabrina going to a sleepover with her mortal friends and Hilda somberly saying goodbye to her precious kitchen to spend the night with Doctor C.

-Please, don’t let her burn it too much.- Were Hilda’s last words to Zelda as she left, taking her favorite ingredients with her.

-I really don’t get all the fuss.

Said Lilith as she watched all the show the Spellman’s made.

-It’s just some food. – She added while tying her untamable hair into a ponytail, lest she got food in it. -You throw stuff in a bowl in fire, then you eat it. Seems simple enough.

Zelda sighed. She was no master chef, but after living with Hilda for decades she knew the basics. As in enough to not burn the house down. Which had already happened to her once, hence her sisters warning.

-What did you eat before you came living with us?

She asked while also tying her hair and grabbing a couple of aprons that were lying around.

-Mostly delivery boys, and the food I ordered as dessert of course. But don’t worry, I’m on a diet now.

Lilith answered from the table, where she was perched up in a catlike manner.

Zelda stared for a second and then signaled for her to come down the table.

-A diet of which one?

Lilith laughed and stretched, jumping from her spot towards Zelda. -What do you think? –She asked with a laugh while she tied the apron around her.

-I don’t want to know.

The demoness laughed more loudly and walked towards the knife section. She grabbed a sharp one and holding it as a weapon she turned to Zelda.

-So what do we stab first?

Alarmed Zelda rushed to her side and delicately took the knife out of her girlfriend’s deadly hands.

-First of all you’re not using that, not yet at least. And we’re only doing spaghetti Bolognese you don’t need a knife!

Lilith frowned and made a pout. -Hilda always has a knife. All the cool plates are made with knifes, I know that as much.

-That’s for more complicated plates. We’re sticking to the basics.

Lilith frowned deeper. -That’s not fair! A child could do that. Give me more of a challenge. I’m the queen of hell, I can do it!

Zelda bit her lips, decided to not give into her demoness antics. She had had the same motion at first. Then she had burned the kitchen down and Hilda had been determined to be to cook of the family. From that experience she had learned, a lot, but still she didn’t deem it safe to throw a complicate recipe at Lilith at first.

-Okay. Do this, as in properly, edible food and next time we can pass into something more elaborated.

-With knifes? -Lilith stared at her with her big blue orbs, demanding an approbatory answer.

-Yes. –Why did Zelda feel like she had just made a deal with the devil? And it had nothing to do with her girlfriend being queen of hell.

-Okay

They got to work in silence, each of them worried in her own world. Lilith had no idea what she was doing but she wanted the knives and she was too proud to ask for help. For her part Zelda was terrified of her own poor cooking skills and of being unable to stop Lilith if she screwed up too much.

To begin Zelda had given Lilith simple instructions. Pour the sauce into the cooking pot and mix it with the carrots. While she did that she would be frying the precut meat that would go with it. Lilith wanted to make the spaghetti first but Zelda knew that was the last thing to be made, that as much she was sure. Simple enough.

-So I just shake this? -Lilith asked already shaking a can of tomato sauce.

Zelda blinked and Lilith was already opening it. Only she somehow did it wrong and the sauce spilled on her clothes.

-Fuck!- The demoness swore and threw the can away, spilling its contents all over the floor. -Aw shit!

-Lilith!!

Zelda turned around and picked up the can before it messed up the floor more. -What the heavens are you doing?

-What you told me to! She passed a finger over the sauce on her clothes and licked it. –Okay, that tastes good. Why can’t we eat it straight from the can?

-It wouldn’t be spaghetti Bolognese then. And stop, you’re making a mess of yourself. And we don’t have the spaghetti yet!

Lilith gave her a wolfish grin and took a small step towards her, opening her sauce covered arms.

-Oh no. - Zelda took a step back as Lilith tried to hug her and cover her in sauce.

-Lily stop! - She said but laughed as her girlfriend chased her around the kitchen.

-Hey doesn’t it smell like something is burning? – Zelda stopped running as Lilith catch up with her.

-Maybe the air from our hotness- Lilith replied smugly.

-The meat! - Zelda rushed to what she had been frying and turned the fire off before it grew too much. -It’s no use. This looks like coal now.

She glared at her girlfriend and raised the burnt meat, throwing it to the garbage.

-This wouldn’t have happened if you knew how to follow instructions.

Lilith laughed, not taking it seriously. She was now fully covered in sauce and other food bits Zelda had no idea how had gotten there. Even a patch of flour was on her nose. She looked messy, yet still cute, very cute. Of course the ginger knew she shouldn’t be defeated by her girlfriend’s cuteness when she had just cost them dinner.

-I mean it! What are we going to eat now?

Lilith opened her mouth with a very obvious idea in mind and Zelda cut her up.

-I mean food Lily, I am quite hungry and I’m quite sure you are too. You can’t live on wine and snacks.

Lilith glared at that, clearly thinking her diet skills were being offended. Hell’s cooking wasn’t the best and so usually when she was there she ate little. Mostly wine and snacks she brought with herself for her long work hours. This was going to be their first meal cooked by them and she managed to blow it. Still she felt too proud to apologize. In that moment though, her stomach made the decision for her, making a loud grumble.

-I guess you’re right.

Her shoulders slumped and she licked another finger clean. She had thought that if one was able to cut a body for torture in hell, one could make a simple pasta dish. Two things that were proving to be very different from each other. She frowned, thinking how she usually didn’t cook the men she ate.

Zelda sighed, she knew it wouldn’t be easy and now she was seeing Lilith sad and she didn’t want her to be. It was just painfully obvious how cooking food was not their area of expertise.

-I’m sorry. –The brunette broke the silence. –I thought it was easy, child’s play, but it clearly is not. I have newfound respect for Hilda.

She added the last bit solemnly, more as if she was speaking about a lost battle than a disaster meal. Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle. The sight of the queen of hell, dramatizing because she couldn’t cook was too bizarre.

-It’s okay, have I told you about my first try? –Zelda took Lilith’s hands, soothing the demoness –I nearly burned the house down and destroyed entirely the kitchen.

At this Lilith laughed and hugged Zelda. Both of them were so covered in food neither cared.

-What were you trying to make?

-I don’t even remember. Some type of truth cake I believe.

-Oh we should try a cake next time!

-Sweetie we’ll be lucky if Hilda lets you near her kitchen anytime soon.

They both laughed, hugging in the middle of the disaster they had made.

-Well I’m proud of me. I didn’t burn anything down.

-No you didn’t.

Zelda gave Lilith a soft kiss and the brunette let out a small laugh.

-You taste like sauce.

-What? - Zelda stepped back, getting a glimpse of herself, covered entirely in food, in the glass. –Lilith look at how you left me!

The brunette replied by grabbing her arm and spinning towards the ginger in a small dance movement, she then passed her arms across Zelda’s neck in an embrace.

-I think it’s fair to say the kitchen defeated us both, we are now part of the food and such you need to be eaten.

-That’s… wait what?

Lilith closed the space between them and gave her a long passionate kiss, pushing her against the table, throwing plates and bowls out of the way. After a few moments they separated, gasping for air.

Zelda didn’t waste a beat.

-I must say, I agree with that and as such we should take said business somewhere else, preferably our bedroom. Right now.

And so the two of them retired to their room to do other kind of eating activities.

The next morning they were awoken by one certain blonde’s shouting.

-What the fuck happened in my kitchen?!

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am with more fluff!  
> I am certainly not an expert with any food related topic so I tried my best.  
> Also I am working on the new chapter for my other fanfic "Matter of trust", it'll be up soon. I've just been drowning in university work. I swear the only thing worse than midterm exams are virtual midterm exams lol  
> Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
